


【瑜昉】生锈长钉 04

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】生锈长钉 04

04，他到底爱上了谁

尹昉在学校的教学应援从六月开始。  
自从单方面被断开联系之后，他已经一个月没见到黄景瑜了。自尊心和耐性的作祟都有，让他只能置之不理。

所幸学校的工作也填充了他大部分的精力。尹昉开放随和的态度，很快让学生们跟他打成一片，一开始还是正正经经的尹老师，后来就干脆直呼单字的小名了。女学生们凑过来问他能不能喊昉昉的时候，还带着点试探的小心，结果被他温和懵懂的一句“可以啊”，彻底放开了底线。人总是对没有防备的对象容易滋生好感，她们围着他讨论青春期的焦虑，讨论课业的枯燥和煎熬，讨论遥遥无期的前路看不到未来，最后就像设计好的桥段一样，总会引申到颇具亲密感的恋爱烦恼。  
“昉昉你结婚了吗？”  
“喜欢什么样的女生？”  
“谈过几次恋爱？”  
“昉昉看起来好单纯，想像不出谈恋爱的样子。”  
“昉昉你不会还是处男吧？”  
一个个起哄中带着期待探索的眼光，听得尹昉哭笑不得。他无奈地想了会儿，掰着手指头历数，“没结婚，对象男女不限，谈过三次，暂时没有展开新恋情的打算，这样的答案满意吗？”  
“暂时没有，那表示刚结束一段旧恋情吗？”人群中迅速冒出一句疑问。  
“好尖锐的问题。”尹昉反倒被逗笑了般，歪着头回应，“还在进行中吧，就像爬坡途中的感觉，被挂在半山腰暂时看不到山顶在哪里，只能慢慢往上爬。”  
也许是他回答得过于认真，一时竟安静了下来。  
“不能原路返回吗？”过了几秒有人问。  
尹昉摇摇头，“因为老师这坐山的设定是没有退路的。”  
“诶~~好复杂，听不懂，老师不会在忽悠我们吧。”  
“给我们讲讲对方是个怎么样的人嘛。”  
也许是这一个月的情绪压抑过头了，尹昉倒也不介意多说几句，“他……是一个色彩感很强烈的人，当初我也是第一眼就看到了他，充满生命力，很鲜活，很灵动。”  
“太抽象了，是男是女？”  
“你们猜啊。”  
“昉昉要不要考虑一下我？”不知不觉连几个男生都过来插科打诨，玩笑般从后面抱住尹昉，“如果能吃到昉昉一辈子做的饭菜，娶你也愿意啊。”  
“行了行了，别瞎起哄，今天就散了吧。”  
尹昉装作不耐烦地打发他们，就此打住了话题。

他突然想起舞团的伙伴们，身边的女性几乎清一色地当他是好朋友好弟弟，他也已经习惯与她们自然的亲密，甚至不知道何时起，他对异性的警觉在渐渐淡化，如今已无需后天意识的加工。

尹昉到底爱上了谁。他跟黄景瑜确定关系的那段时间，这几乎是朋友们对他一致的疑问。  
他实在不擅长打太极，结果被问一个答一个，渐渐也就浇灭了周围的好奇心。如果要谈理想型或者灵魂伴侣，黄景瑜也许看上去是最不可能的人，但是在那个时间和地点，他心里有一道脆弱的缝隙，被黄景瑜刺穿了。  
它没有理由，情感的萌动往往是单薄又强烈的，尹昉只是选择接受了它。

 

天气进入梅雨交季，尹昉变得越来越睡不好觉。  
以前黄景瑜偶尔晚归或几天不在，他总想着要把门反锁，这种习惯在他单身的时候也不曾有过，变成两个人之后反倒冒出孩子般的胆小。

那天晚上他把黄景瑜关在了门外，半夜听到敲门声时他根本没睡着。恋人的归来带给他的不是宽慰，而是止不住的心悸。  
他平复良久才去开门，黄景瑜问为什么反锁？尹昉想，我只是害怕一个人睡觉而已。  
可这样幼稚的理由，他说不出口。

人在已经拥有一份依赖时，对失去它的怯懦也是双倍的。

尹昉再次从浅眠中醒来，睁着眼睛一动不动，他突然很讨厌新换的指纹锁，现在连被敲醒的一份期待都没了。床头的手机正发出有节奏的微弱的光源，他侧过脑袋盯了会儿，伸手划了几下。屏幕在黑暗里刺眼地亮起，上面显示一条微信留言。

尹昉撑起半边身子阅读，他几乎立刻做了决定，他要去见黄景瑜。

 

留言是丁晓发过来的，无非是让他寄一些黄景瑜的东西。这一个月已经重复过几次，每次他都以为大半个屋子快被掏空了，下次还是会翻出七七八八来。  
他从没有如此真切地认识到，在这个房子里，黄景瑜更像是唯一扎根的主人，而他只是走停不定的过客。  
寄送地址是B市XX影视公司，可这次尹昉回复：我要见他，否则我把他的东西全烧了。

他难得说一次狠话，效果也是立竿见影的。  
丁晓跟他约好时间和地点，尹昉隔天就买了机票飞过去。N市是一座海滨城市，黄景瑜正在这里拍外景。他和丁晓在机场汇合，双方连基本的寒暄都省略了，直到上车移动的过程中，才渐渐有了对话。  
“剧组前几天刚到这里，景瑜会待上半个月，之后再回B市继续拍。”  
听着丁晓的解释，尹昉点头哦了声。  
“尹老师，你不必防备我。”  
“我有吗。”被这么一说尹昉还是有点诧异，转头问道，“他……感觉怎么样？我是指，演戏的样子，周围对他的评价。”  
“景瑜虽然慢热，但适应能力强，算是有点天分，跟导演也磨合得不错。”  
“他一直挺聪明的。”尹昉毫不遮掩地肯定，“不过我没想过他会当演员，太突然了，他没跟我提过。”  
“是我邀请他的，刚好有合适的机会。”  
丁晓说完这句话，对话好像嘎然而止了。

车子一路行驶了大半小时，最后停在一家市郊处的宾馆门口，尹昉隔着车玻璃望了望，周围更像是新建的开发区，马路规整干净，人烟少，车辆偶有穿梭。

“你的事我没告诉他。”丁晓考虑着措辞，“他暂时没有见你的打算，待会儿可能会有点突然，所以——”  
“我知道的。”尹昉打断她，朝她笑了笑，“这次麻烦你了。”

 

宾馆很新，尹昉远远地站在大厅的一角，看丁晓从前台取过房卡，看她拿出手机拨通某人的电话，再走过来将房卡递给他。  
不过几分钟的等待，却像划出了一条银河。尹昉眼前突然有了更加具现的画面，那可能是以后他经常需要应对的处境，也许是C市的某条街道，D市的某所餐厅，或者E市的另一家宾馆，这对他来说是拘束和困难的，而此时此刻的他，不过是通向那些未知的一个缩影。  
他拿过房卡，一言不发地朝电梯走去。

丁晓跟黄景瑜说有一个新剧本要找他当面谈，他早上拍完一场打戏，浑身是汗，中午就跑回宾馆休息了。接到丁晓到达的电话时，他刚洗完澡从浴室出来，以至于房门被门卡刷开的时候，黄景瑜是毫无防备的。

他已经换好T恤和裤衩，手边的动作顿了顿，只是静默地看着尹昉走进来，关上门。  
意料之外的事情必然是突兀的，不过黄景瑜很快调整了一下情绪。

“丁晓呢？”  
“在下面，她不会上来了。”尹昉把背包和行李往地上随便一放，笃定的口气让黄景瑜很快领悟到发生了什么，“这谎言编得也太靠谱了吧，还新剧本呢。”

“是我拜托她的，我想见你。”  
尹昉坦言，看到黄景瑜的眼神从他身上转了一圈又收回去，快得没有情绪。他本来以为多少会有点思念成疾的意境，但实际见了面，似乎并非如此。

他们对分开再会合的场面，都已经不陌生了。

“我来是想跟你确定两件事。”尹昉踱步至黄景瑜跟前，低头看着男人坐在沙发上。  
“你要跟我分手吗？”  
他问得清楚明白，可黄景瑜微微侧着头，半晌没回话。  
尹昉觉得喉咙发痒，张了张嘴唇，“那我换个问题，你还爱我吗？”  
黄景瑜握拢了交叉在前的十指，仍然选择沉默。这次连尹昉都觉得气氛过于狡猾了，可他还是抚上男人的后颈，悄无声息地叹了口气，“我爱你，我不想失去你。”

黄景瑜的僵硬是一瞬即逝的，他快速舔了舔嘴唇，将脑袋靠向了尹昉，他的头发还湿着，在尹昉的棉质T恤上留下斑驳的水渍，然后他缓慢又坚定地推开了他。尹昉能感受到掐在腰上的力度，将他全身都禁锢得动弹不得，他仿佛已知晓了答案，眼里变得黯淡无光。

“你别跟我说这三个字。”  
黄景瑜站起来退开几步，他从来不想捅破什么，可尹昉太明白他的弱点了，他痛恨被抓住弱点时束手无策的苦闷，他也厌恶面对欲望时求而不得的混沌。  
“对，我知道，我们都是男人，何必搞得这么矫情。你说你热爱自由，没问题，我退而其次，你说你缺乏安全感，无法想像一个家庭的样子，我全部理解。”黄景瑜嘲讽一笑，靠过去将尹昉围在自己的阴影里，“可是尹昉，你何尝给过我安全感？才一个月就受不了了？你TM半年不见人影的时候怎么没想到我啊？觉得孤单寂寞了是吧，想到要挽回了是吧，可每次说走就走的人是谁？只做着自己喜欢的事，看不到周围的人是谁？”

憋久了的情绪势必是莽撞失虑的，尹昉被动地承受着黄景瑜的质问，贴着两侧的手指将衣服下摆越绞越紧，处理这种冲突对他来说太难了。感情的本质若只有爱或不爱，那一切都简单得多，可如果黄景瑜要用包裹在外的碎片攻击他，那尹昉真的毫无还手之力。

“你何必这样说话。”尹昉冷静了下来，“如果无法忍受这样的我，你有权利提出分手。我要一个明确的答案。”

“你看你，我才说这么几句你就受不了了，连吵架都不会你跑来这里干嘛？”黄景瑜无奈地刮了一下他的眼角，动作轻柔，跟方才判若两人。  
“你到底想怎么样？”尹昉甩开他，对他捉摸不定的态度十分不满。  
“我以前就想批评你了，动不动就威胁我。”  
“不接电话不回微信的人是你。”  
“对，是我。”黄景瑜爽快地承认，握住他的手拉到身边，“你说你聪明吧，其实并不是所有问题都要剥开本质来解决，说你单纯吧，其实你不是擅长屏蔽不好的东西，你只是在逃避而已。”

尹昉想反驳，可黄景瑜先一步将他抱进怀里，“我不会跟你分手，以后也不会。但是我还没找到继续跟你生活下去的动力，或者说更好的方式。所以我们分开一段时间，给彼此更多的机会，重新在一起。”

这几句话竟让尹昉无言以对，他有点受伤，可不得不承认，他们对彼此已经失去新鲜感了，不再有互相探索的好奇和欲望。黄景瑜的抱怨虽然刺耳，但不无道理。尹昉习惯享受对方的给予，习惯黄景瑜一如既往的态度，在这段僵化的关系里，他是守旧迟钝的一方，而黄景瑜早已敏感自知。

“可以。”尹昉小声答应道，“但是你的东西下次你自己来整理。还有，电话要接，微信记得回。”

“好。”黄景瑜笑得露出虎牙。

可尹昉知道，这是一场糟糕透顶的对话，什么问题都没有解决。


End file.
